Gwen's my brown eyed girl
by faithlessducks
Summary: Arthur attempts to say I love you. He does a bad job. I don't Merlin. I used snippets from Shakespeares' mistress eyes are nothing like the sun and Van Morrison's Brown eyed girl


**Title:** Gwen's my Brown eyed girl  
**Prompt/s:** _I was in my car and I heard this song and it reminded me of you. Because I realize I have waited all my life for a bitch like this_  
**Genre:** Modern AU  
**Author: Dannic 38**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word count:** 833  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin. I used parts of Shakespeare's My Mistress eyes are nothing like the sun, and I have used parts of Van Morrison's Brown eyed girl. I don't own anything close to any of these original works.  
**Summary:** Arthur tries to tell Gwen that he loves her. It goes horribly wrong. He finds inspiration driving down the road.  
**Author's notes:** *Optional*

Arthur's fingers gently traced Gwen's palm as they strolled silently towards her dormitory. A glowing full moon hung in a starless night. Crickets chirped a melodious song as they lulled the forest asleep. Fireflies floated around illuminating the cool night. A soft breeze brushed Gwen's lush chocolate curls around Arthur's shoulders. The young couple walked in a calm silence as they enjoyed the cool beautiful summer night. Gwen brushed her lips softly against Arthur strong jaw when they reached her dorm. He chuckled softly as her hair tickled his nose. Gwen turned to climb a few steps to her dormitory's door.

"Gwen."

Gwen arched a dark eyebrow. Arthur flashed his famous white gleaming smile as love shone in his dark blue eyes. "Your hair is like wires. Your breasts are the color of dun. You're not a goddess. You're nothing like the sun," Arthur proclaimed loudly.

Gwen's eyes filled with tears as she tugged her hand from Arthur's warm hand. Gwen's little feet stamped loudly against the cement steps. The door rattled off its hinges as she entered her dorm in a huff.

Arthur exhaled slowly.

"Why did I try to recite Shakespeare? I should have just said it. I love you, Guinevere! I should have screamed it to the heavens. My heart belongs to you." Arthur's broad shoulders sagged as he walked towards his car. "I'll ring her in the morning and explain. I'll grovel. Beg. Plead. Apologize. Buy Roses. No, wildflowers. Something fluffy."

His car hummed to life as Arthur proceed down the motorway. He nibbled on his inner cheek. Absently, he flick on the radio.

"_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our hearts a thumping and you!_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You my brown eyed girl._

That's it! Gwen is my brown eyed girl. She's my Sh la la la la! Arthur abruptly made an illegal U-turn. Car horns blared as he sped back towards University. "I have to make it right."

Arthur's blue Audi rushed down a dark country road. His tires squealed loudly as he broke suddenly. Quickly, he exited the driver side of the car. He jumped over old fading white fence. His large hands grabbed bunches of Brown Eyed Susans growing peacefully in an orderly flower bed. He ignored a DO NOT DISTURB sign. A smile curved on his face as he raced toward his brown eyed girl.

"Guinevere,' Arthur screamed outside of Gwen's dorm. "Maybe, she just sleeping or mad." Arthur spotted a pebble. Impulsively, he flung it at Gwen's window. It ricocheted off of her window pane.

"I need a bigger one."

Arthur walked around the courtyard until he found a large smooth beige rock. He twitched his blonde eyebrows. He pitched the rock towards Gwen's window. His mouth dropped when the sound of glass shattering filled the dark night. A wry smile formed on his handsome face. Gwen's light popped on. Arthur decided to ignore the other lights.

A sleepy Gwen appeared in the window like angry Irish banshee. Her eyes wide with fury. Arthur smiled and gave a small wave. Her lips formed a tight line. Arthur tossed a few flowers in her directions. Gwen's mouth dropped opened in shock.

"Wait, I was driving in my car. I've waited my whole life for this moment. But, I acted like a little bitch. " Gwen placed her elbows on her window sill as she leaned forward to see Arthur better.

Arthur smiled hopefully. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I wanted to quote Shakespeare. Since, he's the best. But, I messed up."

A group of late night stragglers began to form an audience around Arthur.

"Then, I drove home. Brown eyed girl by Van Morrison filled my car. I thought of you. My heart was warm and bubbling. I had goose flesh. The words reminded me of that day at the lake. We frolicked in the water with a rainbow hanging in the sky. We made love on a blanket."

Gwen's face felt hot as she blushed in embarrassment. A few boys whistled.

"I picked you a bouquet of flowers. Brown Eyed Susans for my girl. The girl that I love. I love you. You're my SH SH LA LA LA LA! My heart is yours."

Gwen licked her lips and slammed her window shut loudly. Her room went dark. A few chaps patted Arthur's back as he stood alone in the silence. "Too bad, mate."

Arthur's head hung dejectedly as his feet started in the direction of his car. He felt tiny arms slip around his trim waist as he felt a warm kiss on his neck.

"I love you too," Gwen whispered. "I had to slip on some clothes."


End file.
